My suffering
by ChickenKisses144
Summary: The Sufferers thoughts as he gives his last sermon.


I have gone by many names. I have been called the speaker, the teacher the profit, the savior, and most often, the Signless. I have been seen by many of my kind as a speaker of truth and hope. They have put their faith in me as they watched their homes and loved ones perish to the cruelty of those who govern them. I have watched as they beg me to end their suffering, as though I alone could bring them peace to their dying hearts, and then I watch as they smile when I promise to do just that. I watched them spread my words throughout our world, so that others might find the joy that we had found by love and forgiveness. I watched as they was persecuted and spat on for my sake. I watched them struggle to maintain the belief that things would get better with time. And a watched as some ultimately gave up. I watched others, too many then I care to count, become martyrs for what I had taught them.

I have seen a many great things in this world. I have seen a hatred for the Highbloods that rule us, and I have seen the compassion of those who are considered less than animals. Each time that I saw the horror and cruelty that the Highbloods rain down upon us, I would remind myself that there are those out there who care for one another. Those who would help a dying troll when others would walk by without notice or concern. Those who would assist even someone who had hurt them. And each time I would hear of it, I would gain enough will to continue with my journey. I was restored in faith when I would hear of a group of underground believers who had escaped deaths grip.

I would weep for hours when I learned that others had been found. To know that my teachings were the cause of their demise was terrible. I would blame myself, and my methods for how they died. I would tell myself that maybe I should stop. My mother spent a long span of her life comforting and encouraging me, telling me how she knew that I could do it, and that she was proud of me. I spent a lot of time wrapped in my mothers embrace. Her arms was one place that I was always safe, no matter what.

How I wish I was in her arms now.

For as I speak to you, I hang by my wrists on an altar of persicution. My 'mutant' blood pooling below me, for the thousands who have gathered to see. It is an ugly thing, this prison that binds me to their mockery. A steel frame perched upon a rock like a waiting screach-beast. Its molten iron shackles burning my flesh just as the eyes that are looking at me as I suffer. And suffering I am. Never have I been in such pain before. Every part of my body is on fire. My scorched hands, my sides bleeding from the flogging that I was issued, my fractured leg that was purposefully broken, my feet that have been nailed into the rock I sit on, my head from the rocks thrown at me, and lastly my soul for what my own people are doing to me.

Why? Why are so many of them angry with me? I can see plenty in the crowd who are low on the hemospectrum, those who would not benifit from my death in any way. If anything, they should want my teachings to be heard! So then, why? Why do they lok at me as though I am nothing? Why do they side with those who would cull them for being inferior? Why do they not question why they are supposedly inferior in the first place!?

Are they simply afraid to go against the demands of the Highbloods? Is it possible that they are all simply to frightened to show their true feelings? No, that is not it. These people are genuenlly disgusted with me. They truly do want to see me die. And I can feel my very soul being ripped in half at those thoughts. The ones that I have spent my whole life fighting for would see me killed in such a hateful torturous way. Even after all I have tried to do for them, they still wish to cling to the ways of sin and coruption. I can feel salt water stinging just behind my eyelids as I realise that these trolls who stand before me do not want to change. They don't want to see equality for our kind. They don't want to see a world where we can all live together peacefully.

I can hear them shouting to the Highbloods to finish me. They are eager to see my life slip away forever. They are eager to me die.

"Hurry up!" one yells. "Kill him!" "Make him suffer!" "He's a disease and should be culled!" "Mutant!" All of these words reach my ears and weave deep into my thoughts. Disease? Mutant? What have I done to any of them to deserve such hatred to be thrown at me? As I ponder this, a voice booms out over the crowd.

"Enough! We shall cull the traitor when I decide! Until then consider yourselves lucky you do not hang there with him." I raise my head enough to see who spoke. It was of course, the ruler of our world. Her legs crossed daintily and her hand on her trident. The Condesce. The most cruel creature that has quite possibly ever lived on Alternia. A laugh echos after her words, deep and scratched with insanity.

"Hahaha! Come on sister, let the Motherfuckers have their fun! After all, I can certainly see why they'd be all up and excited and shit." Those crude words came from the mouth of the Grand Highblood. A monster of a troll who had killed many for no reason other than his own amusement. He stood at least 7 feet tall and had razor sharp claws that jutted out of his hands like daggers. A killing machine with no remorse or guilt. An irritated snort sounded shortly after.

"While I certainly am looking forward to this fools death, I rather want to watch him hang there for a while." That voice came from The Orphaner Dualscar. He was a tricky sea dwelling troll who was known to be unreliable in the military for his tendency to stab his allies in the back. The Condesce sneered.

"He shall die, rest assured. But I am curious as to what he has to say." She said looking over at my limp and dying form. A twisted smirk appeared on her face. My body shook with an emotion I was not accustom to. My blood began to boil as it poured out of my veins. I felt as though I might explode. She flicked her wrist at me with flippant disregard.

I could say nothing. I felt as though everything I had ever taught and spoke of had been tossed aside like garbage. My eyes scanned over the crowd as they looked at me. They waited with scowls on their faces to see what I had to say for my actions. As if I had done an unspeakable crime that was deserving of what was happening to me. My fists clenched as the feeling inside me grew and worked its way deep into my mind. I saw nothing but white hot emotion as I stared back at the ones who were sentencing me to my death. Nothing, not a single sound came from my mouth. The Condesce humphed and leaned back in her throne.

"The mutant has nothing to say it seems. Darkleer, prepare for the execution." she said with a wave of her hand. At her orders, The Executioner Darkleer stepped forward. His bow and arrow in hand as he moved in front of me. He placed a sponge like thing on the end of one of his arrows and dipped it in a bowl of liquid before raising it to my mouth. I turn my head in defiance. This was not an act of kindness. They didn't care if I thirsty for reason of compassion. No, this was another way of humiliating me. The sponge was soaked with poison to inflict more pain on my tortured mortal shell. As parched as I was, I would not be made to look week in front of my followers. Yes, there were those in the crowd who believed in me and my words. The Highbloods had made a twisted show out of my execution, and everyone was required to watch. Even my mother, my best friend... And my lover. Countless more was sure to be watching too.

When I didn't drink like I should have, the blue blood lowered the arrow and looked to The Condesce. She did not look happy that I had refused the offer, but gave the signal anyways. The Grand Highblood grinned and Dualscar sat back on his throne comfortably as Darkleer began walking farther from me to get a good shot. The crowd began talking to each other excitedly as he turned. He raised his bow and arrow and steadied his aim. All I could think was how badly I had been wrong. It didn't matter. Nothing did. All the years I spent preaching to the lost, all the souls I had tried to save, and for what? To have so many of my kind spit on me? To be hung up and bled like a beast for the slaughter? Would the people I had enlightened even live to tell about my efforts? If not than what was the point!? Why am I dying on this altar when half the planet doesn't even care!? As the thoughts run through my head, The Executor pulls the the bow tight and readies his aim. The feeling that has been building up makes it way to my throat, and as he is just about to let the arrow fly into my flesh, I snap.

"NO!"... I yell as loud as I can. The entire crowd goes quiet. As do the Highbloods on their thrones. They all look at me with shock and curiosity on their face. With a long steady breath, My eyes open, and there is fire in my soul.

"I have something I would like to say first, and you are all going to listen." I say with an anger in my voice that I have never known. The Condesce smiles and waves her hand.

"Well then, speak. Get it out of you pitiful system."she says with a evil laugh. The two Highbloods beside her grin as well and wait for me to speak. And speak I do. With a long, hard gaze into the crowd, I give my last sermon.

"... I have been nothing but patient and kind to you. I have dedicated my life to showing you that it doesn't have to be this way. I have tried to make you understand that we can live in peace together. I have offered my help, and my wisdom in hopes that you would finally understand... I told myself over and over again that if I tried hard enough, you would see the error of your ways... But you haven't. I met a many good trolls who gave me their lives and said they would follow me to the afterlife should they have to. I gave blessings to all who asked for it, and gave comfort and forgiveness to those who many said did not deserve it. I even gained the faith of a troll Higher on the Hemospectrum. And yet no matter how I try, I can't seem to make you realize. Why can't we live without hatred? Why must we kill and fight each other!? Why do you insist on placing others on a low standard then you!? What is so damn different about us from you!? Can you answer that, Highbloods!? Why do I deserve to die here!? And why does my brother deserve to be placed in slavery!? Why does my mother have to watch her son die!?... Why does my lover have to live without her other half? Can you answer me that, Highbloods? Can you answer why to any of what I've asked you?... I don't expect you to see the error of your ways. I don't expect any of you too realize what your doing is wrong... But, even so.. Even with what you have done to me, I still can't say I hate you. I DON'T hate you. Gog dammit I wish I did but I don't! Fuck! FUCK! WHY CAN'T I HATE YOU!? I SHOULD HATE ALL OF YOU BUT I CAN'T! FUCK FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK **FUCK!**_..."_

_The land was quiet. Nobody said anything as I took deep ragged breaths. I let out a sob as tears roll down my face. I look up and whisper as softly as by now arrow pierced body begins to die. I had been shot with the Condesce's last attempt to keep me from speaking anymore. I would not be silenced however. And uttered my last words._

__"... I am angry, not at you, but at myself... Because I forgive you. In spite of the hurt, and suffering you have put me through, I still love and forgive you. All of you... Because when I close my eyes I can see a world where we all live peacefully together, and it is so very beautiful..."

The crowd is standing with their eyes wide and their faces in awe. Some of them are crying, and other are staring at the ground trying to look unimpressed. Maybe they are, but still. The Highbloods are no longer smiling, and my body is growing cold. I can feel my life slowly slipping away. I see my mother in the back with her head in her hands as she cries. Cries for her child who hangs dying on an altar. I take a final look to the sky and let out a shaky breath. By final sermon is over. My teaching is done. I have nothing more to give. With a sad smile on my face, I close my eyes let my tired form go limp. Its a surprisingly nice feeling. I feel more comfortable than I have in sweeps. I can die knowing my work is done, and that my message will live on...

* * *

So what do you think? I tried to make it as dramatic as I could, but I dont know. Was it troll Jesus enough for you? Leave reviews please.:)


End file.
